In related art, a switch apparatus that mechanically performs on-off operation of an electronic apparatus is well known. Also, an electrostatic capacitance switch apparatus that detects variation of an electrostatic capacitance caused by touching or pressing of a pressing region to perform switch operation such as on-off operation is well known.
In recent years, such an electrostatic capacitance switch apparatus may be mounted on an automobile and the like. Even when an operator driving the automobile touches the pressing region of the switch apparatus, it is difficult for the operator to realize whether the switch apparatus is surely operated.
In contrast, a switch apparatus is known in which sound or vibration is generated to allow the operator to realize that the operation is effective, in order to allow the operator to realize that the operation is performed. Also, a technology relating to a switch that allows the operator to realize feeling of pressing the switch is also disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-300247).
For example, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-300247 allows the operator to realize the feeling of pressing the switch. However, it is desirable to cause the operator to realize the feeling of pressing the switch more effectively.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-described problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a technology that allows the operator to realize pressing of the pressing region more effectively.